Why me? Can't he find anyone else?
by TheGirlWhoScaredYou
Summary: Max always hated Fang. And she's sure she will forever. Sophomore year starts, and new feeling seem to rise. Bets, cheating, heaart-break, all come into play.What will happen? First story. ALL-HUMAN. FAX! EGGY! MAYBE NAZZY.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this id my first story. dont kill me please.**

**please help me out too. i have a lot of mistakes in here. sry**

**This is one of those cliche stories i guess. but i wont have random kisses for no reason. I mean there has to be a purpose.(no offense but i hate it when the kisses are just thrown in for no reason.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maximum Ride series, or characters.**

* * *

RING! RING!RING! ugh. I reached to turn my alarm off, but it turns out it was a bit harsh. Woops, moms gonna kill me me, that's the 6th one this month. Its kinda weird, I don't know why she keeps buying me them even when I end up breaking them. Ugh. What ever

"AHHHHH! ELLA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" my bed and clothes were soaked with freezing cold water. Why the hell would she do that. I look at the clock. 5:30.

"it's the first day of school Max! you have to look atleast decent!" ugh. Ella is such a fashionista...

Ok let me explain things to you. My name is Maximum ride, but call me anything other than Max, and I swear you will never see daylight again. So anyway my sister here Ella Martinez thinks it's a good idea to wake me up so freakin early in the morning on the first day of my sophomore year.

"ugh. Ella, its not like it's the first day of school in a new state or something. This town is soo small, everyone knows us. It fucking doesn't matter!" that was it, im sleeping again.

"nuh uh max, I agree with ella." Nudge, my best friend since forever, came in saying.

"you know I think that's the shortest sentence I have ever heard you speak" I say with my eyes closed.

"shut up max. It's the first day 10th grade, and your so lazy. I mean like seriously. Don't you care, there are so many hot boys, and you have the absolute perfect body. Except your to oblivious to notice. I mean like all the guys are gawking at you the whole time and you don't-" ella slapped her arm across nudges mouth, but she kept going making muffled noises.

"please max …. For you poor baby sister…"

I opened an eye to scoff, but I saw them giving me the bambi eyes. Ugh… they know im a sucker for those.

I held them off for 2 minutes, before I gave in.

"fine! But remember not too much make up!"

"yea yea max. now move. Ella and I put your clothes in the bathroom. Go take a shower. And put them on."

-TIME SKIP-

"ELLA! NUDGE!"

I heard giggling as I tried to open my bathroom door.

"Max, you are not coming out until you wear what we gave you!"

Ugh I hated them, how could they. THEY GAVE ME A FREAKING LACEY BLACK BRA. And to make things worse they had a freakin see through white flowing top with a floral skirt, that reached exactly my knees.

"there is no way I am wearing this!"

"Fine max, we will change the shirt to be less see through, but that's it. Now back up a bit."

Slowly the door opened, and a shirt exactly like the white one, but a light purple came flying in.

I changed and walked out to be bombarded with squeals. Then they strapped me to a chair and did my makeup up. Fortunately they just added a little mascara, eye shadow, and a thin sheet of lip gloss.

I stood up to look at myself in the mirror, and that was my mistake. Queue the squealing again.

"ZOMG! You look soo hot, fang will love-" then she stopped like she made a mistake.

_Wait . What?! Fang!_ "What the hell are you talking about nudge."

You see fang and I are absolute enemies. I swear I will kil that boy one day. We were actually best friends, until 7th grade when he became a sexist pig! Sexist I tell you. Such a egoistic jerk too. And what sucked more is that…..

" I'm just saying max. Fang is one of the hottest guys at our school. And is Fang loves it, then theres no saying that the other guys wont be drooling all over you."

I stared at her wide eyed, until Ella told me to shut my trap before flies went in.

I gave her my beast death glare, and she flinched. Hmm. Success! " im gonna go eat breakfast, tell me when moms ready to drop us off."

" Wait max. I forgot to tell you a small detail. Momsaidfangwouldbeourrideto schoolfromnow." And then she fled into her room locking herself.

I had to say it to my self a few times before usderstanding. And the finally I got it 'Mom said fang would be our ride to school from now' Oh, hell no.

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! THERE IS NO WAY I AM RIDING TO SCHOOL WITH FUCKING NICKOLAS WALKER! " I screamed rushing into the kitchen.

"Max," she said sternly in her motherly voice, " first of all watch your language young lady. Second of all, Nickolas is a nice boy, and he lives next door. Either you go with him, or you do in the 'disease infected 4 wheeler'" she said using her hards to quote "disease infected 4 wheeler", in other words the freakin bus.

"fine" I grumbled. Just a perfect day to start 10th grade, wearing the most griliest clothes I have ever worn, and going to school with my enemy . _Just perfect_. (note sarcasm)

* * *

**AN: so what did you guys think. this is my first story, and im kinda excited. **

**Please review it too. Thanks guys!**

**~ the girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**So here is the next chapter, faster than I said I would. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot since its my first story.**

**So this chapter is Nudges POV. The chapter has a lot of rambling, cuz its Nudge. i hope its not tooo much. **

**So here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not won JP's Maximum ride charecter. I only own this plot and story**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nudge POV

I am sooo happy that me and Ella got Max to dress up. Max really does have a perfect body, but god she tooo _stubborn_ to ever actually admit it. I mean she always doing playing sports, of course she has a perfect body. Every girl at school is jealous of her body and every boy is always gawking at her even without her dressing up.

I remember when I first found out about her weakness for bambi eyes.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Max, honey" Mrs. Martinez called, " it's your first birthday after we moved here and you have a lot of friends waiting for you!"_

" _But, mom, I don't wanna wear this pink dress. It's to pink!" she screamed._

_A few of the boys snickered while the parents laughed._

"_it's all right Mrs. Martinez, I'll go upstairs and try to get her." I said running up the stairs to Max's room._

"_Don't you dare come up here Nudge!"_

"_To bad Max, I'm here already. Now open up the door!"_

" _Is there anyone else with you?" she whispered back._

" _No, just me."_

_Slowly the door opened, just enough for her to peak through the creak. She scanned around me. And then in a jerk movement she pulled the door open and pulled me in. _

_It was so fast, I ended up flying into the room and landing flat on my face, but at least I landed on the rug this time, unlike last time._

_I looked at Max, scanned her up and down. Personally the dress was fine. Most of the dress was actually white, with the straps pink and the flowers that bordered the hem pink._

"_Gosh Max. Is this why you won't come down, the dress barely has any pink."_

"_Yes. There. Is. I cannot walk down there like this." She said through her gritted teeth._

" _Max. You look fine. Now stop acting like a baby and lets go down…" I said glaring at her. She glared back, and trust me her glare was scary. That's it. I'm going to my last resort. Blackmail._

"_Max, If you don't move your butt down there to that party right now, I will tell everyone about your little crush last year." _

_She gaped at me before coming back to her senses._

" _You wouldn't" she said glaring at me, then added , " you know what? You do that and ill just around telling everyone what you did when you were a baby…you know im sure they would like to know what you did with your diapers."_

_Her face glowed as she said it. I don't even know why I was trying, there was now way that she would listen._

_That when I started begging and using bambi eyes. I used them a lot on my brother, so i might as well try._

" _Please Max, please. Pleas! Please! Please!" _

"_Nudge, don't give me the bambi eyes! I cant stand those.." she said groaning._

_SCORE! Now I know how to get her to come. _

_I probably gave her the bambi eyes for 10 minutes straight before she gave in.._

_** End of Flashback**_

So anyway, I can't wait to see Fangs expression. I know they used to be friends, and I'm not even sure why they aren't anymore.

They've always been at each others neck since 7th grade. But for the past few months, I can see other emotions in Fangs eyes when he looks at her. That's why, me and Ella decided it was out job to get them together this year. Except its gonna be a lot harder than anyone can expect.

Max and Fang are the most stubborn people in the would take them years to even admit they had feeling for each other, let alone become a couple.

But we do have an advantage, being Max's best friend, and Fangs sister, I can probably try to make the hormones go faster.

You must be thinking _Fangs sister! Then how in the world are you Max's best friend?!_ Well you see, my parents divorced before we even moved here. My mom got married again and so did dad. The reason we live still live close is because my parents couldn't bear to leave one of their children with the other and never see them, And they certainly didn't want to trade every six month, cuz that would be painful for everyone.

So this was their solution, 'live in the same city'. My parents are pretty cool, they are totally okay with each other, and we actually meet for dinner a lot, and have family get-togethers all the time.

However, no one but me, Fang, and our step-sibling know about this. We don't' want anyone to know. I mean seriously, why in the world would I tell someone that Fang is my brother that's like saying ' See that cocky, idiotic, jerk over there? Well he's my brother.'

I mean if someone else said that, their popularity would rise instantly, but I don't need that. Im already popular, and not a slut. So I'm fine.

So now you thinking why I wouldn't even tell Max, my best friend. Well, you see I wanted to when they were friends, but Fang said he would. And then when they became enemies, I couldn't because I thought it would affect our friendship. And now, im simply lazy to do so, and it would ruin my plans of getting them together.

_Ding ! Dong! Ding ! Dong!_

The bell of Max's house rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I ran downstairs to open the door.

* * *

**Ok so i want to apologize to everyone who thought it would be Fangs POV.**

**Ill try to update soon.**

**please review. ( and tell me if nudges rambling was too much)**

**~ the girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3'

**Ok, hey guys, heres the next chapter, it is supposed to be a lot longer but i cut it off because i made a decision. I NEED a beta..**

* * *

Fang's POV

I can't believe shes making me do this. Max absolutely hates me for no reason and now I have to take her to school. Ok, scratch that, I know that there is a reason why she hates me , BUT I DON'T FUDGIN KNOW WHY! One of 7th grade was totally normal, and then the next week she was ignoring me like I never existed. I should have asked why, but I was already exhausted with all the drama happening that week, you know with e getting so popular all of a sudden. Anyway, here goes nothing.

_DING ! DONG! DING !1 DONG!_

Ella's POV

I opened the door to Fang standing in front with his hands in his pocket, he looked kind of cute, you know in a brother ly way, NOTHING ELSE.

" Hey Fan-"

"Ella! Who is that at the door"

I turned around and called out " It's Fang mom, and think he is here to pick us up" I intended that last part towards him and he nodded.

"ok.. lemme call max, just a sec…"

I was up one step when " Ella ! don't you dare come up here! And tell mom I am NOT , and I repeat not, going to sit in the same car as Nick-freakin-Walker!" there were a pause as I we heard a whole bunch of crashing, and she called again "By the way, I am not wearing these heels you forced on me, I already changed and you cant do anything about it." She walked out in the clothes we put on her, and some light blue vans plus a leather jacket topping of the shirt. As far as I know , Max is the only one who can pull off and outfit like that without looking like a clown.

I turned around to find Fangs mouth literally on the ground, okay not literally but you know what I mean, and drrol coming out of his mouth.

Max started "shut your mou-"

"Max watch your language and be nice to Fang, He offered to drop you guys off at school ,a dn you should be thankful"

Max snorted in reply. "As if… I am not getting into the same car as him, in fact I think we should move, or better yet, we should make him move away…"

"Max…" my mom stated in a warning way, and glared at her… My mom s glare was pretty intense, I could tell where max got it from.

"Fine….. lets go Tooth, on with it…"

* * *

**I pretty sure that you guys can see that chapter pretty much sucked... i honestly know what i want to write, but im not the best writer, so i really need a beta. If you want to be my beta just tell me in the reviews or PM me. I seriously need one, cuz i really suck at 1st person writing.**

**yours truly,**

**~ the girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Here is the next chapter. I kind of changed my style of writing to like a third person point of view but you can still see their thoughts.**

** I was really bad at writing in first person, my opinion. I just wanted to test it out, and i thought it came out pretty good. **

**Please tell me if you thought first person was better or the third person is better.**

**Oh, and italics is their thoughts, while italics and bold is a voice in their head. It is not The Voice, but just like a conscience. **

* * *

Chapter 4

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Ever since the incident in 7th grade she's only talked with him for projects, or to tell him to get off oh her locker while he was lip locking with another girl. Honestly, she really did hate him…

She hated every part of him; his arrogance, his cocky smile, his idiotic friends and girlfriends, his gorgeous smile, his hot bo- never mind.. Okay _I didn't say anything and you didn't hear a thing!. _she thought

**_Yes, i did_**

_Shove it._ She thought.

She slowly got into the shotgun, while Ella and Nudge got into the back. As she sat down, her skirt rode up a little. She didn't notice at first, but Fang did. She felt his eyes on her, and she took a glance at him through her peripheral vision only to find him looking at her. Well part of her.

She followed his sight and looked down. She quickly pulled her skirt down, crossed her hands, and huffed. She seriously hated this.

_Jerk!_

They drove a few blocks down, and she avoided any eye contact with him eye looking out the window. Ella and Nudge were chattering in the back about who knows what. They finally stopped. She came out of her thinking and looked out.

_We're not at school. What the hell?_

"Aaron's riding with us. Hope you guys don't mind"

_Oh…_ "Well actualy-"

"MAX!" Nudge and Ella said at the same time with an edge in their voice.

She shot them a menacing glare, but they didn't back down this time. Seeing they weren't going to back down anytime right now show turned back around with groan.

She hated when they were right. She hated Fang, not Aaron. In fact, Aaron is a really good guy.

She turned to look at Fang as he honked the car signaling Arron that he was here.

_Stupid Fang! He and his stupid smug smile._

**_Im pretty sure you said you liked his smile earlier._**

She groaned at that.

She wanted more than anything to wipe that look off his face, but she restrained herself, because if she did Ella would literally have her head hung on a telephone wire.

Once Aaron got in they started off again. And this time to school.

"Hey Ella, Nudge, Max!"

" Hey!"

"Hey."

" mm." was all Max said. She was still frusterated.

" I didn't know you guys were coming too?" he said with a confused look.

" Yea, well Max doesn't get her liscence for atleast another 2 months, and mom wont buy her a car yet. So either we go on the bus or this."

" Hmm. Knowing Max I would have thought she picked the bus over Fang's car."

At that Max smiled.

_He actually knew something about her. Wow…_

She took a glance at Fang to see him glance back at the road right then and saw that he had his jaw set tight, like he was mad about something. She wanted to know what, but she didn't bother asking.

_I shouldn't care. I never do .Why should I care now. Right?_

**_No. He'd mad because of something you did._**

_Okay. WAIT... No way. Just... NO WAY. _She thought and pushed the thought aside. She turned around to look at Aaron and gave him a look that said 'Of course I did dimwit'.

Ella noticed the look too, and glared at Max while Aaron just laughed.

* * *

Aaron was still laughing as they got to the school parking lot. Fang parked his car, and just sat there for a second while the rest of them piled out. He was mad that Aaron was able to bring Max back into a better mood and he wasn't.

**_but it was you who made her mad you know_** voice in his head said

_Oh, shut up._ But he knew the voice was right, and he hated it.

When Max got into the car at first, he notices her skirt ride up a bit. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked gorgeous, it was obvious Nudge and Ella had to force the clothes on her, but she looked amazing. And she still had a bit of a Max touch to it, making her look like a goddess. Her legs were long and she looked hot.

_I wonder how smooth her skin is. _He thought.

_Snap out it Fang! You don't like her, and she hates you._

He finally stepped out of the car and walked into school. Yes, he is popular, he is a cocky jerk, and all that. He loved the attention everyone all the girls gave him, everyone but Max. Oh, and of course Nudge, and Ella but they were both practically his sisters, so he didn't care. But Max...

_Maybe that's why I was soo mad this morning. Yeah, that must be it._

**_No that's not it, and you know why too._** His head said, but he just ignored the voice and kept walking on. Once he got to his locker and started putting things in an-

"Hey Fang…" a purr like sound came from behind.

"Hey Lisa he said as he turned around to face his girlfriend. Honestly, he didn't like her, all she cared about was shopping. But she was hot, and she made him even more popular than before.

Before he could say anything else, she pulled him against her, and started kissing him.

_She isn't a good kisser either. I bet Max is better than her. Wait…. What! I don't want to kiss Max. I want to kiss Lisa, my girlfriend!_

But even he knew that he was just trying to convince himself.

He slowly detached himself from Lisa, as she pouted.

" Babe, I need to get to class. I can't be lat, I will see you latter." He said and walked away even before she could reply.

Yup, he was a jerk too, but no bothered to tell him that.

But little did he know that, that day was much closer than he thought.

* * *

**Okay. That was the chapter. Make sure to tell me if you liked the first person or the third person better in your reviews! **

**Oh. I still need a beta you guys! Please tell me in the review or PM if you want to be my beta.**

**Reviews = Updates**

**7+ = 2-3 days**

**5 = 4 days**

**2 = one week or more**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**So here is the next chapters. Good news! I found a Beta! She is Anna ride, one of my favorite authors...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Max walked into school with her head held high.

She had gotten out of Fang's car as soon as possible. She didn't really need to deal with him right  
now.

As she walked through the hallways, she noticed a lot of the guys staring at her, girls glaring  
with as much intensity as the guys were gawking.

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…she chanted in her head, her teeth clenching as she tried to  
calm down. She hated all this attention, but that didn't mean she was the type of girl to go hide in  
a corner. She was the Maximum Ride for god's sake!

As Max approached her locker, she noticed a boy with blond hair standing next to her locker,  
totally oblivious of all the murmuring around them. Just as she got to the boy, he turned  
around… and then he screamed.

Oh god…this isn't going to go well…she internally sighed, bracing herself for his next words.

" AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah! What the hell happened to the Max I know?! Who are  
you? What did you do to Max? Where did you take her? Why did you kidnap her? What the hell  
are you doing here? What are yo-"

"IGGY! SHUT THE FREAKIN' HELL UP!" That got him to stop, staring at her in confusion.  
He knew this had to be Max – after all, she was the only one who could scare him, and he  
was…ah…pretty scared.

"Thank you! I am Max, Iggy!"

"No way! Prove it," he challenged, but slightly unsure, eying her suspiciously as he took in her  
blazing brown eyes.

She thought for a moment, before seeming to get an idea and glancing around to see who was  
listening. "Okay, does anyone but Max know that you used to be blind?" she replied carefully,  
her voice barely even a whisper, to make sure it was kept a secret.

He gasped, his eyes flickering from one emotion to the next, like a little movie of Iggy; first fear,  
then astonishment, then amusement, and finally confusion. He blinked, raising an eyebrow as he  
looked her up and down. To anyone else, this would've been nothing – they would never have  
understood what he was asking. But Max and Iggy were practically brother and sister, so she  
understood perfectly.

"Nudge and Ella…" she grumbled, as if that explained everything bad that happened in the  
world.

But for Iggy, it made total sense. His girlfriend and Nudge were total fashion freaks. Realization  
dawned on him, and he smothered a smirk as he looked at her once more, his expression now  
mocking. "How did Nudge and my wonderful girlfriend get to you?"

Max grinned at Iggy's comment, enjoying the way just the thought of Ella brightened his eyes.  
He loves her so much, he would never hurt her… she smiled to herself as she remembered that  
special day when Iggy asked Ella out.

**Flashback**

It was the last day of ninth grade for Iggy and Max, and the last day of junior high for the rest of  
the flock. Well, Fang used to be a part of it, until he decided to leave. Anyways, that's beside the  
point.

They all came back from school about 15- 30 minutes earlier. Everyone was lounging on the  
couch lazily in Max's house as they waited for her mom to finish making cookies and pasta.  
All of them were excited for the summer, they weren't doing anything unusually special, but  
everyone had this weird feeling that this summer would be…different.

"Ella, honey, can you come here for a moment?"

At the sound of Mrs. Martinez's voice, a few of the kids startled, before sinking back into their  
positions of lazy summer dazedness.

"Sure Mom! Just a sec," Ella called back, and moved Nudges head of her lap – which made  
said girl groan slightly in her half-asleep daze – before running into the kitchen, a bright smile  
lighting up her Hispanic face.

The second she left the room, Iggy jumped up, and pushed Max off the couch.

"What the hell Iggy! What was that for!?" she demanded, shooting up and glaring at him.

Normally, he would've apologized or ran or something, but tonight he just grabbed her arm  
in an attempt to pull her up. "I need to talk to you…" he waited for her to get up, but she just  
flipped him off, glowering moodily at him, like a stubborn child.

"NOW, Max!" he exclaimed desperately, glancing nervously at the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Grouchypants," Max muttered as she followed Iggy upstairs into her room.

Once, they walked in, Iggy turned around to face her, looking nervous. This made Max a little  
uncomfortable, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She knew this couldn't be good if it made  
Iggy nervous, of all people.

"Max…I have been meaning to ask you for a long time now…but will you-"

"NO! Iggy – what the hell? Oh, god. Look, Iggy, I only have brotherly feelings for you, I'm  
really sorry, but I don't like you that way. Please just stop…" she whisper-screamed, almost  
hyperventilating. Iggy's face turned bright red, and he opened his mouth to reply, but Max cut  
him off, shaking her head wildly. "I'm really sorry, but I really don't want something like this to  
change our friendship, so let's just forget it, alright? Alright!"

She turned around to leave, but Iggy grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "For  
goodness sake, Max, why won't you listen?!" At this point Max was trying wiggle out of his  
grasp, her eyes widening uncomfortably, "No…stop Max! I don't want to ask YOU out!" He  
shuddered at the thought, "The idea…ew."

"What? You don't?" she stopped wiggling, wondering if she should be offended by his disgusted  
tone.

"No. I wanted to ask you whether it was okay for me to ask Ella out. I really like her, and I think  
I want her to be my girlfriend."

Max turned red from embarrassment for making such a big scene, and opened her mouth to  
apologize.

Then she registered what Iggy said, and face-palmed for not noticing that Iggy liked Ella earlier.  
Immediately, her wheels started turning, trying to think of any signs that he felt this way about  
her sister.

"You think you want her to be your girlfriend?" she repeated slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, I know I want her to be my girlfriend, but she has to agree too, you know?" he joked  
weakly, his smile half-hearted.

She sighed, seeing how…how utterly nervous he was, pushing her other thoughts out of mind.  
"I'm so blind! I don't know why I didn't notice this earlier…" She inspected Iggy again, to make  
sure this wasn't some type of prank and that he was being sincere.

Iggy wasn't nerdy, but that didn't mean he was an arrogant jock. He was on the football and  
basketball team, but that didn't change him. He had good looks, but he wasn't Max's type – he  
was too…Iggy for her to think of him that way.

"I guess…well, it's okay Iggy. You can ask her out. But I swear, if you hurt Ella, I will make sure  
you can never have kids – in this life or the next. Got that?" she glared at him sharply, her eyes  
flashing to show him the truth in her words.

He gulped, slightly, eyes widening. "I…g-got it. I wouldn't hurt her even if my life depended on  
it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did," he said honestly, his cheeks tinting pink.

She grinned at him, patted him on the back, and said, "Go get her, Igs."

Flashing her a nervous grin, he nodded and rushed downstairs, determined not to chicken out.  
Max heard him crashing into the kitchen and asking Ella to come talk to him in the backyard.

10 minutes later, there was a LOT of squealing and jumping, and so Max could only guess Ella's  
reply.

Everyone in the house went to see what happened and congratulated them, while Max stayed  
inside grinning like the Cheshire cat.

**End of Flashback**

Max came out of her trance only to see Iggy waving his hands in front of her face like a mad  
man. She blushed slightly, replying quickly, "Sorry, I was thinking about the time you asked Ella  
out."

"Oh, okay, well – wait. What? Why?"

"Nothing Iggy, it just popped into my head. Let's go," she said, dragging him along to their first  
class; the ever-torturous Math.

Iggy smiled, hooking his arm with Max's and started to skip toward their class, singing loudly,  
"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round!"

Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. As weird as you are, I can never get tired of you, she thought to herself, smiling.

Max couldn't help but laugh, and follow, while the freshmen students in the hallway stared at  
them like they were lunatics, which, for the most part, they were. The rest of students, who had  
grown accustomed to Iggy's…Iggy-ness… laughed and sang along, while a few even joined  
them on their voyage to class.

* * *

**I guess you could say this was more of a filler chapter... The next chapter will be interesting, trust me..**

**REVIEWS = CHAPTERS**

**10+ = 2 days**

**7 = 4 days **

**4 = 6 days**

**2 = a week or more**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**Love,**

**~The girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!.. i know its been a long time.. but its been hard. with finals and star coming up... **

**So I should probably tell you that i might update one more time over this week. but i wont update for another 2 weeks after because I have a lot to study for... and soccer practices make it even harder. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Max POV

You could say that the rest of the day for Max was pretty low-key, but that would be an understatement. In reality, it was an awful day. Every way that Max turned she would find some guy ogling her, their eyes latched onto areas of her body that she didn't them to be like ticks. She nearly ripped their heads off each time, but managed to restrain herself because of the only thing that was getting her through the day.

The chant.

_Don't get into fights, and you can finally get a motorbike. Don't get into fights…and you can finally…get a motorbike…DON'T get into fights and you can finally get a motorbike!_

It was like a broken record playing in her head, a reminder to be good. It played every time a boy came up to her and asked her out, or made a perverted comment. By lunch time, it had played nearly a hundred times by the time a boy, apparently named Dylan, tried to make a move, too. Really, from her point of view, it was one of the most awkward conversations in history.

"Hey," a voice behind Max said slowly. She sighed, irritated, and turned away from her science lab partner to look up at him.

_This kid better have something important to say, because I'm losing precious time to finish my project here,_she thought, gritting her teeth. Her eyes slightly narrowed, she remembered her mantra and managed a semi-nice, "Umm… hey?"

"Hi, you're Max right?"

"Uh, yeah…No offense or anything, but…do I know you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm in your Lit class. But we haven't really had the chance to talk before…"

"Oh, sorry, but I don't really remember you." _Just go away already!_

"I was the kid that dropped those egg shells on you in eighth grade?" he blushed, peering at me and stuffing his hands in his jean pockets in embarrassment.

_Well…this isn't awkward at _all_. _"Hmm… yeeeah…er, no…Oh, yeah…! I remember you now. I really hated you after that!" The minute she said it, she cursed herself, squelching the urge to smack herself. _Great job Max, you just made the conversation even worse. If possible…_

"Hey, look, Dylan. Can I talk to you some other time? I have a project to finish and, I'm kinda far behind, so…"

Dylan caught on to her hanging sentence and told her he would come by later. She watched him leave, hoping that he would forget that promise.

Before Max turned around though, she was sure she got a glimpse of Fang's angry face, but she wasn't sure why. But she didn't have enough time to ponder because by then her science partner, J.J, had become impatient. The girl cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at Max, calling her attention back to their project. "Sorry," Max mumbled, and J.J rolled her eyes as they continued to work.

* * *

Fang's POV

Fang wanted to take Max home and make her change into a turtle neck with really long sleeves, and the biggest sweats he could find – something that would cover all inches of skin below her neck.

All of the idiot guys gawking at Max and her clothes were killing him, but he knew he couldn't really do anything about it. And that was kind of worse.

His jaw set angrily when he remembered one of the guys – Dylan – saying, "Hey guys, yo. Watch this…. I'm gonna go talk with Max… I'll make her fall in love with me in five minutes, tops. Just watch and learn, I swear."

Fang had resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snickered under his breath. _I know Max, and she isn't falling for you. In fact, if she remembers what you did to her in eighth grade she will kill you…_

Of course, Dylan had failed, but for some reason Fang was really mad.

_Probably because she is paying attention to him and not killing him._

_No way…It's just that Dylan just treats girls so ridiculously, and I don't want him to treat Max like that._

With that thought he had turned away from Max, but not before he noticed her glance at him. That one glance made him forget his anger, and he began to smirk at her, but she turned away too fast. Turning around slowly, his smirk morphed into a scowl and he stabbed at his lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day went fine for Fang…with the occasional feeling of wanting to punch something. Though, considering he didn't – not counting his locker, once – it was pretty good.

He started walking towards basketball practice, when he saw Lissa standing near his locker.

_God, I really need to break up with this girl. I've actually been dating her for more than a week. _He gave her a dazzling smirk as he walked towards her.

"Hey Fangy-poo! What are you doing tonight?" she purred, trying to sound seductive but ending up sounding like a cartoon cat on helium. " Cuz, you see, my parents are going out for a few days, and…well, I need some help…_studying. _So you should come over," she implied, winking as she ran her bony and too-moisturized-hands up his chest.

Fang didn't falter for a second, and, slightly disgusting, he pushed the girl off of him and said, "You wish, Lissa. But I actually have better things to do." With that he walked off, leaving Lissa standing alone, dressed like a hooker with her clown-mouth agape. A few onlookers snickered, and her mouth closed, forming a wobbly-lipped pout, like she was going to cry.

But, as he turned the corner towards the gym, he called back, "Oh, and by the way, Lissa? You and I are done! You see…I don't date sluts!"

* * *

Max's POV

_Haha! Nice joke, Fang. You don't date sluts. Then what do you call your previous twenty girlfriends, hmm?_Max snickered to herself, shaking her head, as she overheard the ex-lovebirds conversation. _Though I have to admit…her expression…that was just priceless._

She was coming out of Literature class – she had stayed behind to ask a few questions – when she heard Lissa speaking, "-going out for a few days. You should come over."

Max quickly hid behind one of the lockers, the image of Lissa's hands running up Fang's chest burning in her memory. She shook her head and gagged, though the sound of Lissa's irritating voice. _This is hilarious…all I'm missing is some popcorn_, she thought to herself, a smirk spreading on her face.

She shook her head, pushing Lissa and Fang out of her mind as she heading to the girl's locker room. A smile quirked at her lips, and she just couldn't _wait_ for soccer tryouts.

* * *

Fang's POV

It was the second day of basketball tryouts. All of the guys were really good, or at least decent, because they had started conditioning over the summer so that they could be ready for the season. A lot of the guys were sure to get on the team again, but they still needed to try out. Protocol and such.

"OKAY, boys! Let's go! How about two miles for warm-up?" the wondrous voice of the Coach boomed through the walls of the gym, making some students wince.

"Ughhhh!"

The groan rippled over the crowd of boys, mainly the returning members. Meanwhile, the freshmen looked like they were going to faint on the spot, since it was only their first day of tryouts. Fang hid a smile behind his hand, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched the reactions of his competitors.

"Stop being such ninnies and get going!" Coach roared, spit flying out of his mouth. "And I mean _now!_ LET'S GO, LET'S GO!"

The tryouts were pretty intense for the rest of the two hours. However, that was the point – the Coach always liked to kill the boys on the first day to see who has the commitment, and who will come back the next day. The rest of the tryouts were mostly games and skill tests.

At the end of tryouts, all the returning players were tired, but they were used to it. Some even laughed as they watched the freshman douse themselves in water, a few even puking in the stalls.

Fang drank some water and went back to the court and started to practice shooting. He wished Iggy wasn't his ride, since he was always gossiping about some stupid thing or another after tryouts or practice, but the strawberry blonde idiot was the only option, so he just sucked it up.

_I swear…_ Fang thought, shaking his head and wiping away the perspiration settling on his brow. _I don't even understand how this kid is my friend; he's worse than a girl sometimes!_

Just as he finished his thought, Fang noticed Iggy walking towards him, a scary grin on his face.

"Hey Fang – the guys have a dare for you. The only question I have is…are you ready to go through?"

* * *

**HAHA! Cliffy...**

**So what did you think? Please tell me in your reviews.. and if you have any suggetions please add them too.**

**Oh, and i will update another time this week based on the amount of reviews.. so pls review.**

**REVIEWS= UPDATES**

**7+ = this friday**

**5+ = this sunday**

**5- = after 2 weeks**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**~the girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**So here is the next chapter like i promised. I am soo excited to get all these reviews! Thank YOU!**

**So this chapter is the dare, which i hope you like.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer of the last chapter I had posted: Funracheal ! I LOVE YOU !**

* * *

Chapter 7

_** Previously_

_Just as he finished his thought, Fang noticed Iggy walking towards him, a scary grin on his face._

"_Hey Fang – the guys have a dare for you. The only question I have is…are you ready to go through?"_

* * *

Fang POV

_Oh. Great, this should be… fun_. Fang slowly took in Iggy's facial expression, trying to calculate how bad this would be. Iggy's lips twitched, a sign that he was amused, so Fang guessed _very bad._

"What's the dare?" Fang asked, his tone cautious. He knew Iggy well enough to know that any dare with him was a dare that you most likely didn't want to make. He had made that mistake a long time ago, when Iggy dared him to egg his neighbor's - the cranky retired police officer - house on Halloween.

The memory of his punishment was not a good one.

"Oh...what's that? Is Fang scared he is going to lose? Huh? Huh?" Iggy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows mockingly. Even though Fang knew he shouldn't let himself be provoked by Iggy's immature behavior, he couldn't help it. He felt his pride standing on a thin line, and his ego was shouting for him to take the bet.

_No. Way. Fang Martin Walker does _not_ get scared – ever._

With a determined, steely expression, Fang replied, his dark eyes burning coals of anger, "I'm in, but I need to know what I am playing for before I agree." Just to prove how confident he was that he was going to, Fang tacked on a cocky grin at the end, his arms folded over his chest.

* * *

Iggy POV

_Ha! I knew it. He would never back down from bet, _Iggy said to himself triumphantly. As Fang stared at him coolly, he resisted the urge to break into villainous laughter in fear of Fang backing out. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Okay. So pinky promise you won't back out once I tell you the dare?" Iggy said, holding out his pinky finger, his eyes narrowed. In the background, the guys watching on chuckled at Iggy's immaturity. The blonde ignored them, staring at Fang determinedly.

Fang stared at Iggy's held out hand with amusement before pushing it away and shaking his head. "I won't back out of the bet, but if I don't like what we're playing for, I will," he replied, his eyes hard and unwavering.

Iggy dropped his hand back to his side with a sigh, but he nodded in response. "Okay. So what do _you _want? The guys and I want your blog site URL," he said, watching as Fang's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

Everyone in their grade knew that Fang had a blog, but no one ever guessed the website. And even if they had, nobody had any clues on his username. Fang wasn't a guy to really talk about his feelings, so everyone had imagined the dark secrets he had shared on his blog. Iggy would've bet that there wasn't a girl in their school who hadn't tried to find it.

_It would be awesome if he agreed…too bad he probably won't. I mean, his family doesn't even know…_

Fang seemed to zone out for a few moments, mentally weighing about the pros and cons, before returning to the world and nodding stiffly.

"Okay."

"Really?!" the yelp that came from Iggy was riddled with shock as his eyes widened. He took a step back, the guys behind him gaping. None of them had even considered the idea he might accept. They all had agreed on another win from Fang, but they decided to tease him before. Now…well, _now_ they were flabbergasted.

"Yeah…I'll take that bet…" Fang slowly drawled, "But…" _Oh, there you go, here it comes… _Iggy thought, cringing slightly. "- If I win, I want all of you guys to go to the dance dressed as girls. Whilst dancing with your girlfriends. All. Night. Long. That okay?"

Iggy smirked at Fang; he had seen that coming. He had known Fang for as long as he had known Max, and so he knew how good they were at revenge. So, Iggy nodded and jogged back for a team huddle to discuss Fang's proposition.

* * *

Fang POV

Fang knew that Iggy wouldn't have a problem with his offer – but he also knew that the rest of the team would.

"No way!"

"Iggy, that's not funny."

"C'mon, guys, we can do it!"

The dark-haired boy watched in amusement as they argued in hushed whispers, debating what they should do. After a little while, Iggy came back, and the rest of the group spread out, irritated and disgruntled expressions on most of them. "You're on, pretty boy. Now how about that pinky shake?" he asked, shooting Fang a booming grin.

Fang held his right pinky out while rolling his eyes, and locked his pinky with Iggy's.

"So, now that that's done…What the hell is the dare?" Fang asked, trying to seem nonchalant, even though curiosity was bubbling up inside of him.

Iggy cracked his knuckles, spreading out his hands in the air as if spreading out a piece of paper. Then, an excited smile on his face, he replied, "Okay, well, first, you need to become friends with Max. The-"

Waving his hand and snorting, Fang interrupted him. "Then I need to date her, and when she thinks I've changed, I dump her? That's your plan – I mean, really Iggy? I expected more from you. That's so cliché."

"Shut up, Fang! That's not it. Just listen. You need to become friends with Max, and through Max…you have to earn Nudge's trust and date her. This can _only_ be through Max though, and then you dump her!" Iggy seemed pleased with his plan, but Fang was on the verge of gagging at the idea.

_But…what the hell? Nudge is my sister! Ugh…that's gross!_

He scowled at Iggy, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him close enough so only he could here. "Iggy, I never thought I'd tell you like this, but I think you should know that _Nudge is my sister._"

Iggy jerked back, laughing at Fang's lame excuse before catching the look on the other guy's face. Dead serious. Raising an eyebrow, Iggy nodded slowly, straightening as he took in this information. "Okay; that'd be awkward. You have to explain this to me later, you know, but for now; bet change.

"Here is the other bet: you need to become friends with Max – and I mean _close_ friends; best friends if you can. And then set her up with Sam - you know that guy that she hates almost as much as you? Well, he has a crush on her, and so all you need to do is push them together. And you have to do it all in a month and a half, tops."

Fangs muscles started to clench, and his stomach filling with butterfly wings. He ignored his feelings, as usual, and through clenched teeth, he gritted out, "No way. Max is not a toy."

"We know that, Fang! Did you really think I would suggest this if I thought it would end badly? I am one of her best friends, you know. I honestly think that if they got together, they would be a great couple. Sam _really does_like her."

At Iggy's ramble Fang couldn't do anything but nod. He couldn't say no to the bet, even after Iggy had thought through every part that could go wrong.

"Okay, Fang. We're set; exactly month and a half from now. You cannot tell Max anything about the bet, though. Remember that. Don't think that you could get away with it, either, because we talk to each other every day."

Fang nodded. _ I really hope this doesn't end badly. As much as I don't want to do this, I can't lose my reputation – I HAVE to win! Now the only problem is….how do I get Max to trust me again?_ All of a sudden, an idea struck Fang, and he smirked to himself.

_Oh, I'm good._

* * *

**Didn't expect that did you?**

**(P.S. To my guest reviewer named Sarah: Ha! I tricked you. It wasn't the dare you thought it would be.)**

**I know a lot of people expected the cliche bet, but I decided to mix it up a bit. Hope you liked it!**

**I have break this week, but a lot of studying to do, but i will try to update- based on reviews.**

**Now please review if you want another chapter.**

**My goal for this chapter is atleast 15-20 reviews. I will not, and I repeat WILL NOT, update until i have 15-20 reviews.**

**Bubi then.;) **

**Chao.**

**~the girl**


	8. stuck?

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm really sorry about the next chapter update...I have an idea but if I try to think past it I'm stick at a dead end.**

**So I'd really appreciate any type of advice or ideas that can help me. If I can't really think of anything, the story might go onto a short break.. but I really don't want that to happen because I have further chapters typed up. It's just the few connecting chapter I can't think of.**

**Oh and please read and review my new story! **

**I've had the idea stuck in my head for a really long time, but I never bothered to type it up.**

** However, for the past few days it has been eating up my brain, so ENJOY!**

**and make sure to review!**

**~The girl**

**IDEAS OR ADViCE ACCEPTED!**


End file.
